Armored assault: How to welcome attack
by SSOTVDG
Summary: Harry, ever the innocent one, gets 'schooled' by hermione and pansy... and after some long deserved thinking... SS/hp/Dm! SLASH,explicit. NC-17! Kinks, paraphilia, fetishes and SMUT!


_**Armored assault: How to welcome attack**_

_**Chapter one: Contemplative explanation**_

_**Severus Snape X Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy (SS/hp/Dm)**_

_**(DOM/sub/DOMsub)**_

_**Rating: M [NC-17]**_

Harry flipped through his purple notebook absent mindedly and sighed. He had created this little notebook in a spree of boredom... and he couldn't continue. He just _couldn't_. You may ask why Harry just could not continue with a sarcastic tone, but your not in the story so shush. Harry flipped yet another page in his little notebook and then the next.

You see, Harry's notebook was a compiled list of all the little fetishes- _sexual fetishes_- and kinks he could think of and/or had saw, heard of... et cetra. He had just, not even a month ago, finally alphabetized them, and the list was fairly long- twelve pages. Now you want to ask in a more irked tone: WHY _not!_ ...but Harry couldn't tell anyone why! Why you ask? He was to embarrassed. He was a _freak_... and he didn't want anyone to know.

Sadly he had been compiling this notebook for over the expanse of several years. It started when he saw his aunt and uncle together in bed. For years he had made up little kiddie names for the acts... but in time he finally knew what they where. It was sex. _Sex._

When he entered the wizarding world he didn't know was exactly _sex_ was... and then he was informed.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Hermione?" a confused Harry asked hesitantly, and within a moment the bushy haired Griffindore hummed "Could you by chance get me a chocolate frog?" the girl smiled up at Harry from her book before closing it "Sure Harry." she said before placing her book on her seat in the common room._

_Everyone knew by second year Harry was a chocolate frog addict... and most of his friend indulged him... and it was just how Hermione liked to treat him when he did his homework._

_He sat there itching with a craving for chocolate frogs for a few moments before becoming antsy. He happened to catch sight of Hermione's book and his curiosity peaked at a high point. He leant over and took the book into his hand before opening to a page where he had thought Hermione had been to..._

_His eyes widened in shock at what was on the page:_

_It was no book! It was a magazine spelled to look like a book!_

_The magazine had men plastered over the pages... Men touching men, kissing men- doing the thing his aunt and uncle did!_

_He flushed red and turned the page- entranced in the 'book'- and looked over the pictures that made his tummy feel weird._

_Suddenly a screech was heard and he looked up red-faced to see Hermione clutching his back of chocolate frogs. His face instantly turned redder as he stuttered out in a raised voice: "H-HERMIONE! B-but... ITS NOT- Ooooh!" he became flustered and quickly pushed the, now closed, 'book' into the cushions of the couch._

_He got up and went to take the bag of candy- but couldn't! Hermione had a firm grip on them!_

_He was sent reeling into mini-hysterics and was almost brought to tears he was so overloaded with emotion. He could only think how she would call him a freak like his relatives and hit him, or worse: Leave him, and stop being his friend._

_Instead he was greeted by her smile and blushing face. She tugged Harry to the couch to pick her book up before tugging him out of the common room. She lead him down the halls before they reached an expanse of wall. Promptly a door appeared and Hermione pushed the boy she was tugging along inside. _

"_Wha-?" but the boy was quieted by a stern look from Hermione as the girl took out a mirror. He stood there perplexed as she started talking to it "Hey... Come to the ROR, would you?" the n another voice "Sure." before the compact mirror snapped shut and Hermione turned around._

_The stood there only moments before the door appeared again and in walked one Pansy Parkinson. Harry's eyes widened dramatically as the girl spoke "You're lucky.. I was clo-..." her words died off as she saw Harry and Hermione glanced between them before addressing Pansy "We have a delema..." the she turned to Harry "I know you'll have a hard time accepting this but me and Pansy are friends and... we read that stuff together."\_

_Without knowing what to do Harry just stood silent as the busy haired girl began explaining to Pansy what had transpired within their common room. Unfortunately for Harry the two girls interest and enthusiasm picked up with each word and the they where both talking animatedly by the time Harry cut in with "Uhm...?"_

_The rest of that night was spent with Harry learning a great deal... and by the time Harry and the two women emerged from the bizarre room he had known:_

_One : He was gay_

_Two: He was a slash/yaoi fan _

_Three: What Gay sex was, how it was done, and several more... fun things._

_Four: Hermione and pansy weren't just friends but... "Slash buddies"_

_Five: Females could also like females_

_Six: What 'gay' and 'bi' meant_

_Seven: Hermione and Pansy where dating in an open relationships_

_Eight: the big 'scoop' on who at Hogwarts was gay, bi and everything in between._

_All in all it was a long eventful night._

_**~End flashback~**_

Ever since then, it now being sixth year, he had compiled a list of his...possible likings... but now he wasn't satisfied with just thinking them, writing them, and fantasizing about them. He wanted to _do_ them. So he started another list of ones he wanted to try...

_'Ablutophilia... that's Baths or showers... no... How about Agoraphilia? No, sex in public places... I'm not... not ready for that one... what about Allorgasmia? I could try that one... yeah. Fantasizing about someone other than one's partner... even though I don't have a partner... does that still count? I dunno... but who to think about?'_

Harry let his mind wander for several minutes before it landed on one Draco Malfoy, and promptly shivered. Didn't he a fetish with being attracted to your enemy? He flipped through the twelve pages of kinks and things before settling on he didn't. He could probably name that on jealousy of some sort... _'Zelophilia.'_ he thought as he licked his lips.

He chuckled to himself lightly at the implications and thought on it.

Malfoy did have a nice arse... he had even grabbed it a few times while they where fighting... rolling on the floor- Malfoy on top of him panting... Harry on top of Draco- straddling the boy... breathing ragged and body heated; sweaty.

A shiver of delight passed through him .. and he then compacted he'd try every one he thought in his book worth trying, he would do just to see if he liked them any... maybe even find a lover (Or a pair of lovers) on the way...

He shook the thoughts away to focus on the whose and not the whats... _'Who else?'_ he thought, racking his brain for someone he found sexy... and then the idea of Snape hit him and he coughed. Snape? Yeah, he had wet dreams about the man third year... but wasn't that just hormones acting up? He shook his head no... because in truth he was still just as hormonal.

He then frowned because he thought of Malfoy and Snape together... Kissing and rubbing their-...

he cut himself off and groaned. _'Okay...'_ he thought _'Snape and Malfoy.'_ he decided to attempt to presue them as one, because he had a strong feeling they where together...

Little did Harry know that Hermione and Pansy where cackling like mad-women at there scheming; a shocked Malfoy sitting with them... and a head to tell his lover... Snape.

_**A/N: my newest... Will include a LOAD of kinks and such... :) tell me what you think?**_


End file.
